Yumichika (You're a Fine Boy)
by ViMeLiAn
Summary: Ikkaku amaba a Yumichika, lo adoraba. Pero su mas grande amor y su vida, era la guerra.


**Disclamer:** Bleach no me pertenece, esto hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

Fanfc inspirado en la cancion _**Brandy, you're a fine glir**_

* * *

 _Yumichika you're a fine boy_

* * *

 _But he had always told the truth, Lord, he was an honest man_  
 _And Brandy does her best to understand_ _At night when the bars close down_  
 _Brandy walks through a silent town_  
 _And loves a man who's not around_  
 _She still can hear him say_ _She hears him say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_  
 _"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_  
 _"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_  
 _It is, yes it is,_  
 _He said, "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)"_

* * *

Se removió al sentir como el cuerpo a su lado se movía, rodo un poco y se dejó estirar en el futón tendido en el suelo. Durmió por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que las sabanas se enfriaban, buscando calor comenzó a moverse, estiro sus manos buscando el cuerpo ajeno que siempre le acompañaba. Sus dedos rozaron la punta del pie de su compañero eterno, se aferró a la extremidad lo más posible, hasta que sintió como lo movía hasta hacerle ceder su agarre.

— Ikkaku, ya es hora. — el mencionado bufo y con pereza se sentó, dejo salir un gran bostezo que provoco que Ayesewaga le mirase de mala forma al no cubrirse la boca. — ya prepare el baño, esta lista tu ropa.

El calvo asintió y camino arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, sus prendas se encontraban pulcramente dobladas en una mesa junto a la vieja tina de madera. Se desvistió arrojando su ropa y prácticamente salto a la bañera, escucho casi de inmediato el reclamo venir de la habitación y sonrió. Al salir vio a Yumichika cepillando su larga cabellera. ¡Oh, mierda! Él amaba su cabello, negro, suave y brillante, era un deleite personal cuando su compañero le permitía cepillarlo.

Se sentó en el suelo y contemplo a su camarada. Dio un suspiro, no entendía como alguien tan bello existía en aquel horrible lugar, su narcisista y hermoso compañero destacaba en medio del distrito Rukón, en aquella tierra árida y horrible, donde los indeseables y mendigos vivían, Yumichika era todo lo opuesto, con su lechosa y pálida piel, blanca e inmaculada pues nadie que le había enfrentado le había logrado causar una mínima herida. Su cabello negro, sedoso, bello, un gozo a la vista y al tacto. Su cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte siempre vestido con las mejores ropas que podía comprar, usando los mejores kimonos a su alcance.

Al notarse observado el narcisista le miro y sonrió de lado, Ikkaku sonrió ante la invitación sin palabras y avanzo hasta el pelinegro, le arrebato el cepillo de las manos y se situó detrás de él, con delicadeza deslizo el peine sobre la larga cabellera, deshaciendo los nudos y gozando del suave tacto del cabello ajeno. Tras un largo rato cepillando la suave melena negra, el calvo tomo una venda y con ella ato el cabello en una coleta baja, Yumichika sonrió y se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, miró fijamente a los ojos de Ikkaku quien rápidamente fue por un pequeño frasco de pintura y un pincel, se los ofreció a su compañero, quien con delicadeza comenzó a pintar los ojos del calvo, al finalizar su labor soplo suavemente para secar el maquillaje y sonrió ante su obra.

Los dos hombres se pusieron en pie, Madarame tomo su espada y Ayesewaga enfundo la propia en la cinta de su kimono. Ambos salieron y tomaron diferentes rutas por las calles de tierra del distrito Rukón, el primero en busca de fuertes adversarios con quien luchar y el otro buscando oponentes fuertes para su compañero.

Pasaron dos días hasta que Ikkaku volvió a la pequeña casa donde vivían, un sorprendente escenario le sorprendió al ver a su compañero completamente lleno de sangre y un rostro molesto mientras limpiaba su katana con un trozo de tela desgastada que probablemente pertenecía al pobre estúpido que se atrevió a incordiarlo, el calvo se lamio los labios y sonrió.

— Veo que alguien se divirtió un poco. — Ayesewaga le miro indignado e hizo una mueca antes de responder.

— Para nada, no duro ni para un calentamiento y los idiotas de sus compañeros fueron igual de patéticos, ¡Que desperdicio! Han arruinado mi ropa, no creo poder arreglarla.

— Vamos, vamos 'Chika, ya conseguirás otro pronto— el calvo le restó importancia, por otro lado su compañero le miro indignado. — No me mires así, muero de hambre ¿Conseguiste algo bueno?

— En este horrible distrito ya no queda nada, deberíamos seguir pronto. Conseguí un poco de arroz, es difícil encontrar comida en este lugar. — el guerrero se dispuso a comer, sin embargo rápidamente se retiró al cuarto de baño y volvió con sus manos y cara limpia, el pelinegro sonrió, sirvió los alimentos y en un silencio cómodo se dispusieron a cenar. Al finalizar Yumichika se retiró a lavarse mientras Ikkaku se le unía tras limpiar la pequeña mesa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron limpios se acostaron en el futón, durmieron abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente donde repitieron su rutina diaria. Ayesewaga se marchó en busca de encontrar una nueva prenda, sin embargo no logro su objetivo. Madarame en cambio fue a dar una última ronda a los posibles contrincantes, pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo en su búsqueda de pelea.

Cuando volvió a casa fue Yumichika esta vez quien se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, pues un lindo kimono blanco con patrones floreados* en colores estaba tendido en la mesa, con una sonrisa se vistió, debajo de la prenda encontró un espejo de mano a juego con su cepillo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, ¡Era tan hermoso! Con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio su rostro. Ikkaku salió del pequeño baño, una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios al ver a su compañero con el kimono que había encontrado, cuando el pelinegro noto su presencia, camino hacia la habitación, Madarame le siguió y ambos se acostaron para dormir antes de irse de aquel distrito.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, el calvo sintió como el cuerpo a su lado se movía y como unos labios se posaban delicadamente en su cuello antes de susurrar en su oído.

—Gracias, Ikkaku—

A la mañana siguiente avanzaron sin mirar atrás, buscando un buen lugar donde quedarse cada fría noche. Cuando lograron instalarse en una pequeña casa siguieron con sus rutinas, de vez en cuando se separaban para volver a verse un par de días después. Cuando fue de nuevo el momento de irse fue que algo en sus vidas cambio para siempre.

Ese fue el primer día en el que Yumichika sintió el verdadero terror, fue más horrible que cuando hambriento y herido unos hombres abusaron de él, fue peor que el día de su muerte del cual solo recuerda que llego gritando y cubierto de sangre, peor que todos esos días donde creyó estar a punto de morir de hambre o frió.

Fue el día en que casi pierde a Ikkaku, cuando en su enfrentamiento con Kempachi Zaraki, su compañero casi pierde la vida.

Recuerda también como después de curarse de sus heridas se fue, buscando pelear con ese hombre una vez más, dejando por primera vez a Yumichika completamente solo.

Fue hasta un par de días después de pasar largo tiempo buscando información que le volvió a ver, sentado en la mesilla de su actual hogar, comiendo arroz como si fuese un día cualquiera. Le comento aquello que tanto le costó descubrir, el paradero del Demonio de Zaraki, quien ahora ocupaba el puesto de capitán del 11vo Escuadrón del Gotei 13. Sin pensarlo, Ikkaku tomo su espada y se marchó, con Yumichika a sus espaldas dispuesto a seguirle a donde fuera.

* * *

 **BLEACH**

* * *

El tercer asiento de la escuadra 11 se removió al sentir como el cuerpo a su lado se movía, rodo un poco en el cómodo futón tendido en el suelo. Durmió por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que las sabanas se enfriaban, buscando un calor que nunca le fue negado comenzó a moverse, estiro sus manos buscando el cuerpo ajeno que siempre le acompañaba. Sus dedos rozaron la punta del pie de su compañero eterno, se aferró a la extremidad lo más posible, hasta que sintió como lo pateaba con fuerza para despertarlo.

— Ikkaku, ya es hora, tenemos reunión en 30 minutos y si quieres comer algo será mejor que te des prisa. — el mencionado bufo y con pereza se sentó, dejo salir un gran bostezo que provoco que Ayesewaga le mirase de mala forma al no cubrirse la boca. — ya prepare el baño, y está listo tu uniforme.

El calvo asintió y camino arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, sus prendas se encontraban pulcramente dobladas en una mesa junto a la amplia tina de madera. Se desvistió arrojando su ropa y salto a la bañera, escucho casi de inmediato el reclamo venir de la habitación y sonrió. Al salir vio a Yumichika acomodar su siempre pulcro cabello, Madarame extrañaba el largo cabello del quinto asiento, sin embargo sabia de lo poco práctico que podía resultar en una pelea y secretamente se sentía orgulloso de que Ayesewaga le hubiese pedido a el que se lo cortara, aun guardaba los largos mechones en sus objetos personales.

Con cuidado el vanidoso Shinigami tomo las plumas que se colocaba cada día en su ojo y ceja, se giró hacia el calvo y aguardo pacientemente hasta que Ikkaku las pusiese con delicadeza en sus respectivos lugares, una vez finalizada su labor el quinto oficial adjunto procedió a pintar las marcas en los ojos de su superior, cuando ambos finalizaron su labor emprendieron su camino.

Hoy era un día decisivo, la Batalla por la falsa ciudad de Karakura iba a comenzar, pelearían con fuertes oponentes y las probabilidades de morir eran muy altas. Antes de ir a defender su respectivo pilar, se besaron como posible despedida pues cualquiera podría morir ese día.

Solo con la compañía de su Kujaku* fue que Yumichika se tomó un momento para reflexionar, estaba listo, preparado para la batalla listo para sufrir no a manos de su oponente sino a manos de Ikkaku, era un dolor al que estaba acostumbrado, le dolía siempre cada que Madarame iba a la batalla pues cada día sufría al ver como su amado compañero luchaba a muerte, siempre poniendo por delante su diversión abandonando la prudencia y la seguridad.

Cuando finalizo su lucha con Charlotte, fue que logro ver a lo lejos como el pilar que Madarame protegía caía, sus ojos se abrieron con completo terror, su mundo se había despedazado.

 _Este es el océano._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

* * *

 **Notas del fanfic:**

* No se con exactitud cual era el patrón del kimono de Yumichika, asi que lo deje como flores

*Madarame y Ayesewaga se encargan de las labores de Yachiru, al ser su teniente incapaz de realizar sus actividades ellos suelen trabajar juntos para realizar sus deberes.

*Puse Kujako en lugar de Ruirio Kujako o Fuji Kujako, pues creo que en secreto asi es como Yumichika lo llama.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, algo que debo aclarar es que trate de recrear la relacion que ellos dos tienen en el anime, Ikkaku tiene como única meta morir bajo el mando de Kempachi, y el objetivo de Yumichika es seguir a Ikkaku, siempre esta con el y teme que lo odie cuando se entere que el verdadero poder de su Shikai esta basado en Kidou y no en fuerza como debe ser en el Escuadrón 11.

Creo que la cancion queda bastante bien, pues si bien Ikkaku ama a Yumichika, su corazon le pertenece a la guerra y a la batalla.

Muchas gracias por leer 3

.

.

.

Pd. Si, estaba viendo Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 cuando se me ocurrio esto.

Pd. 2, amo a Rocket Raccon 3


End file.
